


Not My Boyfriend

by Softhyoonie83 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Boys Kissing, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Shy Sehyoon, wowkwan being soft together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/Softhyoonie83
Summary: Byeongkwan keeps reciving unwanted attention, and Sehyoon steps in to help.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Not My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Sees a writing prompt on Pinterest that has nothing to do with A.C.E or fits them even remotely  
> Me: Wow this totally fits Wowkwan let's do this

After coming to the same bar almost every week for months on end, I started to recognize some of the regulars. The young couple that always sat at the same booth, sneaking in kisses between every other sip of wine; the woman with the black hair that only ordered the daily special; the attractive young man who sat at the counter, always alone, chatting with the bartender. He dyed his hair often, and right now it was red. There was also a pair that always ended up making out in the back corner, but I tried to ignore them.

Most of the regulars didn't interest me much, but the man with the cherry red hair was different. I hadn't quite managed to work up the courage to approach him yet, but I enjoyed watching him from afar, silently appreciating his pretty face and slender waist. He looked feminine, but not in a bad way. I liked the way he laughed, too. The sound made my heart flutter.

I wasn't the only person to take interest in him. Both men and women alike would stare at him, and some tried to hit on him, but he rejected all of them, which was one of the reasons why I didn't dare talk to him. That, and the thought of speaking to him made me feel queasy with adrenaline.

Usually, those he rejected would just laugh it off and leave him be, but a few would try and convince him that they were worth his time. Tonight, a new woman was attempting to sweet talk him into buying her a drink, a woman I had never seen before. She didn't seem to be talking no for an answer, either. I figured he'd be able to hold his own, so I let it play out, but I kept an eye on them, just in case.

"C'mon," she urged, batting her eyelashes at him in a way she must've thought was seductive, though it looked too forced to be alluring in any way. "Just one drink, please? I'll pay you back later tonight, if you're up for it." The way she winked made it painfully obvious what she was after. She wasn't interested in him, or that drink. She just wanted a quickie, and thought he'd be the perfect target, since he was sitting alone without any sign of a partner.

He gave her a painfully fake smile. Even from here, I could see how uncomfortable he felt. "I'm not really interested," he said, and she laughed, as if he had just told the worlds funniest joke. I debated going up to her and telling her to back off right then, since he seemed too nervous to do it himself, but she hadn't done anything but flirt, and I knew it was none of my business. She'd get the hint and leave eventually, right?

"Don't play hard to get," she giggled, moving even closer to him. Her hands ran up and down his arm, and he tensed, but she didn't seem to notice. "You look lonely, sitting over here all by yourself. Why don't you come back to my place? I'll show you a fun night." She leaned in to kiss him, and he jerked back in surprise, but her grip on his shirt only tightened, pulling him closer. She slid a hand under his shirt, chuckling to herself when he froze, too shocked to move. Before I could process what I was doing I found myself walking over to the two of them.

I pried her off of him, my arm wrapped around him protectively. The woman glared at me, eyes filled with venom. I felt myself beginning to flush with embarrassment, my resolve wavering for a moment, but I held my ground. "What do you think you're doing?" I snapped, doing my best to sound like the intimidating, possessive boyfriend I was pretending to be. "Are you hitting on my boyfriend?"

She gaped at us like we had both grown second heads. "Your _what_?"

Instead of answering her, I turned to him. I tried to convey what I was doing with my eyes, and to my relief he seemed to understand. "I leave for a few minutes and you already have someone trying to take you home?" I asked him, heating rising to my cheeks at the proximity between us. He was even more beautiful up close. "Didn't I tell you not to draw attention to yourself?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was trying to tell her no."

"It's your fault for being so cute," I said, surprising myself by how easily the words came to me. He smiled, and I could've swore I saw his cheeks turn pink, but it was hard to tell in this lighting. No, I was just getting caught up in the moment.

The woman scowled. "You can do better than _this_ ," she sneered, motioning to me. My grip on his shoulder tightened, but I didn't want to start a ruckus, so I kept my tongue in check.

He lifted his chin defiantly to glare at her, even as he seemed to soften against me. "I don't want anyone else," he said, taking my hand in his. His slender fingers fit perfectly with mine.

I felt a sliver of satisfaction at her shocked, slightly disgusted reaction, but it wasn't enough. I needed to scare her off completely, so she wouldn't dream of coming back to bother him again. I turned to face him, but I was unable to meet the beautiful stranger's gaze. I knew how to chase her off, and he might hate me for it, not to mention I didn't even know his name, but...

I kissed him gently, hoping she hadn't noticed how I had hesitated for a moment beforehand. To my surprise, he kissed me back, leaning into the kiss as if he actually meant it. Even as his eyes drifted shut, I kept mine open so I could stare the woman down, making sure she knew he didn't belong to her. She left with a huff, and I smiled, breaking the kiss. It ended too quickly for my liking, but I wasn't greedy. Just getting to hold him for a few seconds made me feel so, so happy, I didn't need anything more.

"Sorry about that," I apologized once she was out of earshot. "I didn't know how else to scare her off."

He looked at his shoes, a faint smile ghosting on his lips. _Lips I had just kissed._ "Don't apologize," he said. "You were helping, and really, it was good. I...I mean, thank you," he fumbled over his words, acting just as flustered as I felt. "Would you like a drink or something? It's on me."

"You don't need to pay me back," I reassured him. _Getting to kiss_ _you was good enough for me,_ I added silently.

"I insist," he said, pulling out a seat for me at the counter. I relented, doing my best to hide my smile. Even though I knew he was just doing this to be polite, it still made my stomach fill with butterflies. These weren't the circumstances I wanted to meet him under, but I wasn't complaining.

He took the seat next to me, flashing me a shy smile. "Order whatever you like, I'll pay."

"I'll get whichever drink you like best," I said, and then, after he had ordered for us, I added, "My name is Sehyoon, by the way. I don't think we've met before." I knew we hadn't properly met yet - if we had, I'd have remembered. But what was I supposed to say? 'Hey, I'm Sehyoon. I've been watching you for weeks from that booth back there.' Yeah, no. I didn't want to scare him off.

"I'm Byeongkwan. I think I've seen you here before. Do you come here often?"

I nodded, keeping my gaze trained on the countertop. If I looked him in the eye, who knew what sort of embarrassing things I'd say? "I come here every Friday after work."

Byeongkwan went quiet for a few moments, and I couldn't think of anything to say to fill the silence, so I kept my mouth shut. Starting conversations had never been my strong point. My gaze strayed over to him, only to find that he was looking at me as well. I couldn't read his expression, but I didn't like how serious it looked. Had I said something wrong? Or was my crush on him that obvious?

"Here are the drinks you ordered," the bartender said, and Byeongkwan's expression shifted, the uncomfortable tension that had begun to grow between us dispelled, if only for a little while. The bartender rested his elbow against the countertop, eyeing me with an amused smirk on his face. "Are you a friend of Byeongkwan's?" He asked. "I've never seen you two talk, so I didn't know you knew each other. You must be close if he's letting you interrupt his weekly sulking."

"I'm not sulking," Byeongkwan said. "I come here to keep you company. If you'd like, I can stop coming."

The bartender laughed, his entire face lighting up. "I'm just teasing, calm down."

"This is Kang Yuchan, my best friend," Byeongkwan said, as if just he had just realized we didn't know each other. "And to answer your question, Chan, we just met tonight. He helped me get rid of a clingy customer of yours." He took a sip of his drink, and I copied him. It was too sweet for my liking, but I wasn't surprised that Byeongkwan's favorite drink was something fruity like this. It fit him.

"Don't put it on me, you're the one who keeps attracting the desperate people. Maybe if you didn't sit alone all of the time people wouldn't think you're available. How did he help get rid of them, anyways? He didn't start a fight, did he?"

Byeongkwan went pink. In all the time I had been watching him, I'd never seen him get flustered like this. I liked embarrassed Byeongkwan, it made him look even cuter than usual. "No, he didn't."

Chan smirked when he saw how flustered his friend got. "I missed something, didn't I?" He leaned over to me, whispering just low enough to keep Byeongkwan from hearing us. "You've been watching him for a while now. Did you finally work up the guts to ask him out? I was tempted to set you two up myself, you know."

"No, I haven't yet. I just helped him out of a bad situation, that's all."

"What are you two talking about?" Byeongkwan interrupted us, the beginnings of a scowl on his face. "I'm trying to enjoy my drink here. Don't you have other customers to bother, Chan?"

Chan pouted, but I could tell he was inwardly laughing. Even I could tell Byeongkwan was embarrassed. And dang, did he look cute when he was flustered.

"Alright, I'll leave the two of you alone. Make sure you let me know how it works out between the two of you. And don't forget to leave me a nice sized tip!"

Byeongkwan stuck his tongue out at the raven haired boy. "I won't leave a tip at all if you keep harassing us!"

"I should probably get going, too," I said once Chan had left, passing Byeongkwan what was left of my drink. "Thanks for the drink, really, but you can finish it. I'll see you around." I went to stand up, but he caught me sleeve, stopping me. His fingers trembled slightly, and his eyes stayed downcast even as he spoke to me.

"You don't have to go now, do you?" He asked, his light brown gaze flicking up to meet mine before it dropped again. "I just...I won't have anyone else to talk to if you leave. Chan is working, and I don't want to distract him. And what if someone else starts hitting on me, and I can't get them to leave by myself?"

I knew that if I stayed, I'd end up making him uncomfortable somehow. I couldn't hide how I felt for him for much longer. I'd slip up eventually, and that would ruin what little there was between us. "I think it's best if I go home," I said, and his gripped on my shirt tightened.

"Stay, please?" He said, his voice growing high pitched at the end. Was he...whining? I couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes he gave me. I doubted anyone with a heart could. I caved, settling back down on my stool. He beamed, but his grip on my sleeve lingered. I felt the back of my neck tingle with warmth. The idea of pulling him close and once again kissing those soft, pouty lips was so, so tempting.

I pulled my hand back, quicker than I intended to. Byeongkwan's eyes widened in confusion, then narrowed, his brows furrowing in frustration.

"You did mean it when you kissed me, didn't you?" He said, almost accusingly.

 _What does he mean by that?_ "I meant to scare her off," I said, hating how unsure I sounded. "I guess I don't really understand what you're getting at...are you asking if I _wanted_ to kiss you? Because if you are, I really don't want to have this conversation now. Maybe I should get going..."

"You did want to," he said. Not a question, a statement. One that hit me like a punch in the gut.

I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud, so I only nodded. It still felt a death sentence of sorts, admitting I liked him, even if it wasn't directly. I had become so smitten with him, the thought of scaring him made me feel sick inside.

"You've liked me for a while," he continued, now looking me dead in the eye. "I noticed you staring at me a while ago. You're not very subtle." He had a hint of a smile on his lips now. Some of the tension in my chest lessened. "I waited for you to approach me like everyone else did...but you never even spoke to me, not even in passing. I assumed you were shy, but then you kissed me, so I figured I was wrong. But now I think my original hunch was right." He leaned closer to me, his voice lowering. "You're trying to run away from me, aren't you?"

I opened my mouth, but still my mind couldn't seem to form any coherent words, so I sat there, sputtering like an idiot. I couldn't tell whether he was upset by the fact that I liked him or not. He wasn't being considerate about my feelings, at the very least. His face hovered over mine, so close it made it hard to breathe.

"I'm not running," I eventually said, all too aware of how close our lips were. Up close, they looked so plump and soft, but I tried not to think about it. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I already kissed him once, doing it again would be too good to be true.

He cocked his head to the side, eyes searching my face. I felt exposed under his prying gaze. "If I asked you to, would you kiss me again?"

Yes, definitely. But only if he truly meant it, which he couldn't. That was just...

"Kiss me, Sehyoon," he said, eyelids already fluttering shut. He moved in closer, his velvety lips grazing mine, leaving sparks in their wake. I found myself kissing him back, unable to resist the way his kisses felt. His hands tightened their grip on my thighs, fingers pressing in until it almost hurt. His tongue curiously probed at my lips, which parted for him without question. The first kiss had been fast and shallow, but this one was deep and rich, filled with the promise of many others just like it.

I let him lead, content to savor in the way his lips felt on mine. Byeongkwan let out the sweetest noises as we kissed, and my mind briefly went somewhere dirty, as the thought of him in bed flashed through my mind.

When he pulled away, we were both breathing hard. He had a smug grin on his face, and it made something inside of me shudder.

"You're a good kisser," he said. "You were holding out on me earlier, weren't you?"

"That one wasn't real," I replied, a familiar warm tingle creeping up the back of my neck. He could make me blush without even trying. He probably thought something was wrong with me, seeing as my face had been permanently red since I kissed him the first time.

Byeongkwan's grin widened. "We both know you meant it."

I just shook my head, not knowing how else to respond. Apparently he found that funny, because he burst out laughing, his entire face seeming to light up as he did so. _So pretty_. He sat back down, stool scraping against the floor. The words _'Now what?'_ floated around my head, but I didn't dare ask them out loud. Because what if Byeongkwan didn't mean it when he kissed me, and I was taking it the wrong way, and-

"You okay?" Byeongkwan asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "You're spacing out. Was the kiss really that good?"

"Stop saying stuff like that!" I hit his shoulder gently. It's like he was trying to make my heart explode. Gosh, my throat felt so dry. I grabbed my half finished drink from the counter, which was lukewarm by now. Still, it helped a bit. Apparently kissing made me thirsty.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Byeongkwan asked as I took a sip of my drink. "Whose house we should go to tonight? Because mine is just around the corner if you're interested."

I choked, alcohol burning the back of my throat as I coughed up a mouthful of the too-sweet liquid. "What?" I sputtered, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Surely he couldn't be implying that we spend the night together!

"I mean, if you're that good at kissing..." he trailed off with a shrug.

My heartbeat steadily increased, thundering in my eardrums. This had to be a dream, right? For months I had been imagining what it would be like to kiss the beautiful stranger at the bar, to hold his slender hips and to feel his body against mine. And here he was, offering himself to me with a shy smile, his cheeks dusted a rosy pink color. "Your house," I said, scrambling to gather my scattered thoughts. "Let's go to your house."

~ ~ ~

I let myself bask in the warmth of Byeongkwan's bed for a few minutes, enjoying the way his slender arms were wrapped snugly around my waist. I never did one night stands like this, since being with someone I didn't have feelings for just wasn't very enjoyable for me. Last night, however, had been amazing. Byeongkwan had taken control for the most part, which I appreciated, since my nerves were all over the place. Still, he let me top, though I wouldn't have minded doing it the other way, either. I let out a content sigh, my heart overflowing with tender affection for the man who was currently clinging to me with his face buried in my hair.

Even thought it was Saturday and I didn't have work, I still wanted to get home so I could get a change of clothes and have breakfast - I didn't want to take Byeongkwan's food if I didn't have to. I went to sit up, but the arms around my tightened, and Byeongkwan let out a cute, groggy whine of protest.

"Stay," he said, nuzzling my shoulder. "You're warm."

"I have to get home," I said, fighting against the voice in my head begging me to give in and stay with Byeongkwan.

"No you don't," Byeongkwan insisted. "You can spend the day with me, can't you? Stay, please. I'll make you breakfast and everything, just let me wake up-" he interrupted himself with a yawn. "Or we could go back to sleep." He snuggled deeper against me, his legs tangling with mine. Neither of us had had the energy to get dressed last night, so we were both went to bed naked. I had forgotten until I felt his warm chest pressing flush against my bare back.

I relented, letting myself sink back into the mattress. It wasn't as firm as I was used to, but I didn't mind. Byeongkwan let out a pleased hum, his grip on my waist relaxing when he realized I didn't plan on leaving. He didn't say anything for a while, and I thought he had fallen asleep, when he shifted closer to me, the tip of his nose grazing over my ear. "Can we do this again?" He asked, breath tickling my nape.

"If you want to," I said, unable to keep myself from smiling like an idiot.

"I want to wake up like this every morning," he said decidedly. "So you better move in with me, because I don't like being cold when I wake up."

He didn't need to ask me twice. I rolled over so we were face to face, so I could make sure his proposal was real and not some cruel joke. To my relief, his smile was fully genuine. "That's fine with me," I said, giving him a peck on the lips. I didn't have the courage to go any further than that, not quite yet.

We spent the next twenty minutes like that, curled up together with our noses touching.

I had never been happier in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this shortly after I saw A.C.E in concert (aksjaksj I saw Sehyoon in real life and he smiled at me!!! And I touched his hand and I heard him sing and ugh I seriously couldn't breathe during the entire concert). That was weeks ago, and I'm just finishing this now.
> 
> Go me.


End file.
